thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daryl Dixon
Daryl Dixon es un rastreador y survivalista experto que forma parte del grupo de Rick Grimes. Es además el hermano menor de Merle Dixon. Daryl siempre estuvo bajo la sombra de los malos pasos de su hermano mayor. Cuando Rick Grimes abandonó a Merle en la peligrosa ciudad de Atlanta, Daryl insistió en regresar a buscarlo pero fallaron en encontrarlo. Sin la presencia intimidatoria de Merle a su alrededor, Daryl fue capaz de empezar a relacionarse con los otros supervivientes, particularmente con , con quien se volvió realmente cercano después de ayudarla a buscar fervientemente a su desaparecida hija . Eventualmente Daryl terminó convirtiéndose en una parte vital del grupo y demostró ser un valioso aliado para , llamándolo un hombre de honor cuando su liderazgo fue cuestionado y especialmente después de que Rick cayera en depresión por la muerte de su esposa dando a luz, ya que encabezó con éxito una expedición para encontrar la leche en fórmula que necesitaban para mantener con vida a la recién nacida. Daryl se encariñó rápidamente con la bebé e inclusive la bautizó con el sobrenombre de "Pequeña Patea-traseros". Después de reencontrarse con Merle en el pueblo de Woodbury, Daryl abandonó temporalmente el grupo pero terminó regresando a la prisión cuando se dio cuenta que era allí adonde realmente pertenecía. Aunque hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su hermano vuelva a ser aceptado por sus compañeros, Merle terminó secuestrando a Michonne para entregársela al y entonces Daryl insistió en ir a buscarlo por sí solo. Daryl eventualmente encontró a Merle convertido en caminante y entre lágrimas lo apuñaló en la cabeza. Durante los momentos de paz en la prisión, Daryl fue un instrumento para rescatar y dar la bienvenida a nuevos supervivientes. Cuando la prisión fue azotada por un mortal virus, formó parte del grupo que se aventuró a buscar medicinas en un colegio veterinario y poco después de volver, ayudó a intentar defender su hogar del ataque final del Gobernador. Tras la destrucción de la penitenciaría, Daryl huyó con y con el tiempo su desdén inicial por la ingenuidad de la chica se vio sustituida por sentimientos más profundos hacia ella y por una creencia en la bondad básica de las personas. Desafortunadamente Beth acabó siendo secuestrada por un misterioso coche con una cruz blanca pintada en el parabrisas trasero y entonces Daryl regresó a sus viejos hábitos, encontrando cabida en un grupo de bandidos con los que se cruzó por el camino. Después de que sus nuevos compañeros intentaran violar y a asesinar a , y Michonne, Daryl ayudó a Rick a masacrar al grupo de Joe y regresó con su antigua familia. Inevitablemente acabó cayendo prisionero en un vagón de tren en Términus, reencontrándose con casi todo el grupo. Milagrosamente logró escapar y ayudó a Rick a liberar al resto de sus amigos. Junto a Carol, regresó a Atlanta al ver la posibilidad de que Beth se encuentre allí. Efectivamente, allí estaba, pero la tragedia cobró protagonismo otra vez, y acabó muerta. Este acontecimiento volvió a poner a Daryl en una oscura tristeza, que casi lo destruye, de no ser por Carol, quien le recomendó tomarse un tiempo para llorar a su amiga. Al llegar a Alexandría, y transcurrir un tiempo, Daryl se embarcó junto a Aaron en una misión de suministros. Ambos cayeron inesperadamente en una trampa de los Lobos, siendo rescatados por Morgan. Daryl fue una de las personas que se vio envuelta en una misión para desviar una horda en camino a Alexandría. En el proceso, se separó del grupo y fue asaltado por tres desconocidos, uno de ellos llamado Dwight, quien robó su moto y ballesta. Estas personas, a su vez, huían de otro grupo. Daryl volvió a encontrarse con Abraham y Sasha, y camino a Alexandría, las personas que perseguían a quienes asaltaron a Daryl, amenazaron con asesinarlos a los tres. Daryl se deshizo de ellos con un lanzacohetes, y Abraham, Sasha y él, regresaron a casa. Finalmente, utilizó por segunda vez el lanzacohetes para destruir la parte de la horda que había conseguido ingresar a Alexandría, y las cosas acabaron bien. Meses después, Daryl y Rick se toparon con un hombre apodado Jesús, y aunque en principio tuvieron problemas con él, terminaron descubriendo una nueva comunidad y un mundo más grande. Parte de este nuevo mundo eran Los Salvadores, el grupo con el que Daryl ya había tenido problemas. Esta gente, específicamente Dwight, quien ahora era parte, asesinó a Denise, y en un intento de venganza, Daryl y otros acabaron prisioneros de este grupo hostil. Por último, conocieron a Negan, el líder de Los Salvadores, y Daryl estalló de furia luego de que este asesinara a Abraham, atacándolo y provocando, de cierta forma, la muerte de Glenn. Daryl fue tomado prisionero y pasó varios días encerrado en el Santuario, negándose rotundamente a los ofrecimientos de Negan de ser parte de Los Salvadores. Caracterización 180px|right|Daryl en su atuendo característico de las primeras temporadas. Daryl es un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad,Aproximadamente la misma edad del actor que lo interpreta. con el pelo rubio oscuro y penetrantes ojos azules. Su rasgo característico es la ballesta que siempre lleva al hombro así como su gran habilidad para aniquilar a los . Con frecuencia tiene ardillas muertas colgando de su cinturón,Temporada 1, Ep. "Tell It To The Frogs", Temporada 2, "Chupacabra", Temporada 5, "Strangers". y no tiene miedo de ensuciarse.Daryl hasta ha manifestado que no le gusta bañarse Temporada 5, Ep. "Remember". Al ser un competente explorador y cazador ferviente, ejemplifica un estilo propio que es bastante básico en apariencia, pero que obviamente se centra más en la funcionalidad que la estética. A partir de la segunda temporada el chaleco de cuero con "alas de ángel" de Daryl es probablemente una de las indumentarias más reconocibles del programaEl chaleco de Daryl comenzó a cobrar notoriedad a partir del episodio "Judge, Jury, Executioner". y en la tercera comenzó a utilizar un poncho''Temporada 3, Ep. "Seed". que igualmente se volvió una de las piezas más emblemáticas del personaje. Entre los accesorios que siempre suele tener consigo se encuentran un cuchillo y un pañuelo rojo que utiliza en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. También tiene el hábito de fumar y su medio de transporte predilecto son las motocicletas.Daryl estuvo en poder de la motocicleta de Merle desde que salió del campamento de Atlanta y hasta que escapó de la prisión. Tras llegar a Alexandría armó una nueva motocicleta con las piezas que Aaron y Eric tenían en su casa. Está acostumbrado a lanzar insultos, gritar cuando se le ofrece apoyo emocional, y no duda en ser rudo con cualquiera. left|190px|Daryl Dixon durante la cuarta temporada. Desde un principio Daryl fue presentado como el miembro renegado del grupo. Inicialmente un campesino malhablado y malhumorado, con el correr de las temporadas Daryl se ha convertido en un héroe improbableAl iniciar la temporada 4 inclusive podemos ver que Daryl se convirtió en uno de los más respetados y amados líderes entre los nuevos supervivientes de la prisión. (''Temporada 4, Ep. "30 Days Without An Accident"). y aunque a veces puede parecer distante, es un paladín desinteresado''Temporada 2, Ep. "Cherokee Rose", Temporada 3, Ep. "Home", Temporada 4, Ep. "Still", Temporada 5, Ep. "Conquer"'' y un amigo de confianza.Especialmente para Rick Grimes. Daryl creció bajo el estigma de ser el hermano menor de MerleTemporada 2, Ep. "Chupacabra". por lo que a menudo es volátil y recurre a la violencia cuando se siente amenazado, aunque es significativamente más sensato y racional que su hermano mayor. Durante su infancia, pasó largos períodos de tiempo a solas y, durante estos períodos de soledad aprendió a valerse por sí mismo y adoptó una dura mentalidad de supervivencia.Temporada 2, Ep. "Save The Last One". Al estar dañado emocionalmente por nunca haber recibido afecto genuino, Daryl se considera un lobo solitario que prefiere el bosque a la civilización,Temporada 2, Ep. "Judge, Jury, Executioner", Temporada 5, Eps. "Remember", "Forget". ya que tiene miedo de involucrarse emocionalmente con las personas.Esto lo recalca en "Triggerfinger" y en "Still". Historia Daryl creció en las montañas junto a su negligente familia, compuesta de unos padres alcohólicos y un hermano ausente. Su madre, además de ser amante del vino, era fanática de los cigarrillos Virginia Slims y le encantaba fumar en la cama. Un día mientras Daryl jugaba con algunos niños del vecindario que tenían bicicletas, la sirena de los bomberos los puso en alerta de que algo estaba pasando y al ir a revisar, Daryl descubrió que era su casa la que se había incendiado, con su madre adentro.Temporada 3, Ep. "Hounded". Daryl se mudó entonces a vivir con su padre y su hermano a una cabaña de mala muerte,Temporada 4, Ep. "Still". aunque las constantes entradas y salidas de Merle al reformatorio lo hicieron criarse prácticamente solo.Temporada 2, Ep. "Chupacabra". En una ocasión inclusive, Daryl se perdió y estuvo en el bosque durante nueve días, comiendo bayas y limpiando su trasero con robles venenosos, sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia.Temporada 2, Ep. "Save The Last One". Durante toda su infancia, Daryl y Merle fueron constantemente abusados por su padre y a raíz de esto quedaron con varias cicatrices en el cuerpo.Temporada 3, Ep. "Home". Mientras crecían, Merle además comenzó a moldear a Daryl a su imagen y semejanza pero sin brindarle el apoyo que como hermano mayor debería haberle dado.Temporada 2, Ep. "Chupacabra". Eventualmente Merle terminó marchándose de la casa cuando tuvo la edad suficiente y a raíz de esto Daryl tuvo que ser el único en soportar los maltratos de su padre.Temporada 3, Ep. "Home". Posteriormente Daryl empezó a seguir a su hermano en todo lo que le decía y un día mientras estaban drogados en la casa de un traficante, Merle insultó uno de los programas de televisión favoritos del hombre y comenzaron a pelear, por lo que Daryl tuvo que intervenir para defender a su hermano y terminó vomitando tras recibir un golpe en las tripas. Merle y el traficante comenzaron a reír tan fuerte que se olvidaron del problema.Temporada 4, Ep. "Still". Cuando se produjo el cambio en el mundo, Daryl y Merle escaparon a Atlanta y terminaron instalándose en un campamento en las afueras de la ciudad junto a otros supervivientes. En su primera noche, Daryl compartió su historia de cómo una vez vio al chupacabras mientras estaba de cacería y con esto se ganó la burla de todos.Temporada 2, Ep. "Chupacabra". Él y su hermano entonces planearon saquear el campamento aunque no llegaron a concretarlo.Temporada 3, Ep. "Home". Daryl Dixon/temporada 1|Temporada 1 Daryl Dixon/temporada 2|Temporada 2 Daryl Dixon/temporada 3|Temporada 3 Daryl Dixon/temporada 4|Temporada 4 Daryl Dixon/temporada 5|Temporada 5 Daryl Dixon/temporada 6|Temporada 6 Daryl Dixon/temporada 7|Temporada 7 Daryl Dixon/temporada 8|Temporada 8 Apariciones Notas * Originalmente no estaba planeado que Daryl forme parte del programa. Frank Darabont escribió el personaje específicamente para Norman Reedus después de verlo audicionar para el papel de Merle Dixon.Fuente: Screenrant.com **Irónicamente Norman Reedus no conoció a Frank Darabont en persona sino hasta el último día de filmación de la primera temporada.Fuente: Rolling Stone.com * Robert Kirkman ha dejado en claro que no tiene interés en introducir a este personaje en el cómic."As much as I love Norman Reedus, and everybody loves Norman Reedus, you’ll never see Daryl Dixon in the comic. There, I said it." (Por mucho que me encanta Norman Reedus, y todo el mundo ama a Norman Reedus, nunca verán a Daryl Dixon en el cómic. Listo, lo dije.) Fuente: MTV.com * Daryl es el único personaje que tras ser recurrente en la primera temporada se volvió parte del elenco principal en la segunda. **A partir del episodio This Sorrowful Life pasa además a ser el único personaje original de la primera temporada que continúa con vida. * Daryl es una víctima de abuso infantil.Temporada 2, Eps. "Save The Last One", "Chupacabra", Temporada 3, Eps. "Hounded", "Home", Temporada 4, Ep. "Still" * En el correr de la serie se ha visto a Daryl comer ardillas''Temporada 1, Ep. "Tell It To The Frogs", Temporada 2, Ep. "Chupacabra", Temporada 5, Ep. "Strangers"., lechuzas''Temporada 3, Ep. "Seed"., serpientes.Temporada 4, Ep. "Still"., lombrices''Temporada 5, Ep. "Them"'' y una zarigüeya.Temporada 5, Ep. "Remember". ** Tras cazar a algún animal frente a otro miembro del grupo, Daryl tiene la costumbre de decir "Hola cena/La cena".Temporada 3, Ep. "Seed", Temporada 5, Eps. "Strangers", "Remember". * Daryl y Merle son los protagonistas del videojuego The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. Norman Reedus y Michael Rooker prestaron sus voces para sus respectivos personajes. * Daryl es uno de los personajes más populares de la serie de televisión desde la segunda temporada, superando al protagonista Rick Grimes. "If Daryl dies, we riot" (Si Daryl muere, nos rebelamos) es uno de los lemas más popularizados entre los fanáticos de este personaje. *De acuerdo a Norman Reedus, en un principio charló con Frank Darabont sobre interpretar a Daryl Dixon como alguien virgen y tal vez hasta como un "gay de prisión". Según el actor, mientras se encontraban en una fiesta en L.A. luego de terminar de filmar la primera temporada, Darabont le mencionó que tenía en mente hacer a Daryl gay -un gay de prisión- a quien podrían coger mirando un miembro del mismo sexo pero que nunca estaría dispuesto a admitirlo y hasta se enfurecería si alguien mencionaba su orientación sexual. Según Reedus, esta fue una de las razones por las que Darabont lo contrató pero tras la salida del productor ejecutivo, este arco argumental quedó descartado.Fuente: EOnline **Norman Reedus desde entonces ha interpretado a Daryl como alguien que no está en el juego, que definitivamente no es ningún casanova y que no tiene la confianza suficiente para creerse ese tipo de persona.Fuente: GQ.com **Incluso el le admitió a Abraham que no le interesaba tener ningún tipo de relaciones sexuales. Temporada 6, Ep. "''Knots Untie''"'' *En algunos de los guiones iniciales estaba establecido que Daryl dijera muchos comentarios racistas y consumiera drogas, pero Norman Reedus no estuvo de acuerdo con que el personaje fuera presentado de esa manera así que habló con los productores para interpretar a Daryl como alguien que creció en ese ambiente pero que se sentía avergonzado por ello.'Fuente:' ''Rolling Stone.com *El Poncho de Daryl fue creado exclusivamente para el programa y no estaba a la venta en el mercado. Fue hecho a partir de una manta para caballos a la que le hicieron un agujero.Fuente: SciFi Now.com *Daryl es despojado de su segunda moto y ballesta por Dwight en el episodio "Always Accountable". El mismo le roba el chaleco con alas en "East", perdiendo el último objeto que caracterizaba al personaje. *Daryl durante su transcurso por la serie a llevado 3 diferentes ballestas la horton (1-3 temporada) la stryker (4-6 temporada) y la PSE (7- actualidad) Referencias }} • • • Andrea • • • • • • • • • • • Michonne • Philip • • Tyreese • • • • • • • • Gareth • • Aaron • • • • • Dwight • • Gregory • Negan • Ezekiel • Enid • Simon • Jadis }} en:Daryl Dixon (TV Series) Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 1 Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 2 Categoría:Sobrevivientes de Atlanta Categoría:Personajes Originales de la Serie Categoría:Personajes de la Serie de Televisión Categoría:Miembro de la Familia Dixon Categoría:Daryl Dixon Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 3 Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 4 Categoría:Personajes Destacados Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 5 Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 6 Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 7 Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 8